Thrice
by Lord of Kavaka
Summary: Castle couldn't have been happier that they finally had the loft to themselves. They need not fear any unwelcomed interruptions. "You do not have to tell me twice, or should I say thrice?" AU insert for "Death Wish". ONESHOT. Rated M.
**Thrice**

* * *

a "Death Wish" story

* * *

"Oops!"

With one wrong cut of the knife several cantaloupe slices went flying off the cutting board, plopping down on the hardwood floor with a wet slap. _There goes breakfast_ , Rick Castle grumbled to himself as he shuffled around the island countertop, snatching up a washcloth as he went, hoping that he could salvage some of the melon for the morning thank you he was preparing for his wife. She had still been resting after a satisfying second round of morning lovemaking when he'd left her in bed thirty minutes ago.

Kate Beckett was insatiable. And he loved it. A lopsided grin overtook his face as he recalled her special method of waking him up. She definitely deserved a special thank you for that.

Kneeling down on the floor, Castle began to pick up the melon pieces and wipe up the mess. The quicker he cleaned up, the quicker he could finish making breakfast for the goddess waiting for him in bed. His wife was in no hurry to get into work. The perks of being captain, he supposed. Besides, as she'd told him earlier that morning, they had a lot of catching up to do for all the time together they'd missed because of their separation. Castle could get behind that idea, or behind his wife, for that matter.

But if he had any hopes of future morning frivolities, he needed to feed his wife. He returned his attention to cleaning up the cantaloupe off the floor and became so focused on the task at hand that he didn't hear the padding of bare feet across the hardwood. Castle was just about finished wiping up the floor when he caught the flutter of the black silk in his periphery.

"You know, once you clean that up," came the sultry voice of his beloved wife.

Turning his head, Castle caught a glimpse of Kate's gorgeous leg peeking out from behind the curtain of the black silk kimono she was wearing. His eyes skimmed appreciatively up her long leg as Kate Beckett grinned seductively at him.

"Wow," the word escaped his mouth before he could hold it back.

Her grin widened, her eyes sparkling with mischief and delight as she continued her seduction. "Maybe we could go for a… um… round three," she declared, making a show of untying the knot around her waist and parting the robe open to reveal a sexy little silk white negligee underneath. The material barely reached the top of her thighs, giving him a generous view of her gorgeous legs. He placed a hand on one knee and pushed himself up, eyes never leaving the magnificent image of his super hot wife being all sexy and alluring.

He wiped his hands on the washcloth before tossing it back on the countertop. Castle couldn't have been happier that they finally had the loft to themselves. They need not fear any unwelcomed interruptions. "You do not have to tell me twice, or should I say thrice?" he added with a playfully waggle of his eyebrows.

Kate flashed him a happy smile, her hair still adorably tousled from their activities from earlier in the morning. She giggled in delight as she launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He closed his eyes and slipped his hands down her sides, curling his fingers into her hips.

Opening his mouth, he planted a series of wet kisses along the slope of her neck. Kate made soft little noises of approval, arching her lithe body into him. He swept one hand up her back and buried his fingers in her luscious brunette curls, cupping her jaw and tilting her head just enough until her mouth met his in a glorious kiss.

Her fingers fisted the black cotton material of his t-shirt, and with a growl, she tugged at it, desperate to get it off. He complied, leaning back to let her yank it up over his head and shoulders. They smiled at one another as she tossed it behind her, where it fell not far from her silk kimono. And then they were attacking one another again.

Castle gripped her jaw, and slanted his lips over hers, pulling her into a deep and passionate kiss. He would never ever get tired of this woman. She was everything he could ever wish for… and more. So much more. He gently nudged one of the straps holding up her silk negligee aside, caressing the bare skin of her shoulder with his fingertips and then his mouth. Kate gripped his biceps for support as she arched into his touch, letting out a little moan as his mouth dropped down to her exposed collarbone and the swell of her breast.

Kate clawed at his hair, pulling him back up for another heated kiss. As one hand fisted his hair, the other skimmed down between their bodies, teasing his chest and stomach before playing with the string holding up his PJ bottoms. A groan dropped from his lips as one of her hands maneuvered its way beneath the material and found him. She grinned triumphantly and curled her fingers around his awakening arousal, stroking his length with knowing skill.

In retaliation, Castle danced one hand up her silky smooth thigh and teased his fingers up underneath the edge of the negligee. He let out a groan when he found nothing to hinder his progress. Kate bit her lower lip as she glanced up at him with hooded eyes. He moved his hand and cupped her core, feeling her desire for him. Kate whimpered and shivered as his thumb flicked up to deftly tease her, knowing just where to touch. He worked his fingers along her moistening folds as she returned the favor with her wickedly talented fingers, teasing his hardening length with just as much skill. It wouldn't take long for her to coax him to full standing. It never did.

He leaned his forehead against hers, and together they shared breathing space, each panting and gasping as a result of the others erotic ministrations.

"Castle," she moaned.

"Kate," he sighed her name like a prayer.

His wife let out a whimper of disapproval when he slipped his out from between her legs, however a moan fell her quivering lips as she watched him lick off the wetness that had coated his fingers. Her eyes darkened with want, and Castle had no doubt his gaze matched hers. Tugging her hand out of his sweatpants, he kicked off his slippers, and yanked his PJ bottoms down.

Kate groaned in approval as her eyes dropped to the sight of his bobbing erection, ready and eager. She licked her lips and before he could stop her, she was dropping down to her knees and taking him into her warm mouth. Kate worked him like a pro. She knew just what to do, fisting his base and flicking her tongue across his tip before swallowing down his length in another sucking gulp. His head lolled forward as the pleasure she gave him flooded through his veins. His heart pumped wildly, and his desire for this gorgeous woman surged higher and higher.

"God, you're too good at this," he groaned warningly, gently nudging her shoulder in a signal to stop before it became too late.

She flicked her eyes up at him and smiled, pumping her fist over him before running her tongue up along his length one last time. "I know," came her smug reply.

Growling, Castle yanked her back up to her feet and crushed her body to his as he rammed his mouth against hers, drinking deeply from the sweet nectar that was his wife's lips. Kate moaned and hooked a leg around his hip. The bottom edge of her negligee rode up and exposed her weeping center to his bare thigh. She groaned and rolled her hips, rubbing herself against him as she sought some of that delicious friction.

Castle ran his hands down her back and brushed edge of the negligee up to palm the toned muscles of her perfect little ass in his large hands. Kate moaned in approval as he squeezed, firming up his hold before he pulled her up off the floor and unceremoniously dropped her on top of the island countertop with a soft thud. Kate let out an adorable little yelp, and then grinned at him wickedly, hooking her lips around his middle as she drew him in, her arms curling around his neck. He stepped eagerly into her, skimming his fingertips up and down her creamy bare thighs, appreciating the sight of his wife displaying herself to him with such wanton abandon.

Kate leaned back, exposing more of herself to him as she rolled the bottom edge of the negligee up past her stomach. Using one hand to support herself on the countertop, Kate wiggled her free hand down between their bodies to find him more than ready. She bit her lower lip in a smile that she knew drove him crazy. She then flicked her thumb across his tip and rubbed him against her moist folds before aligning him with her entrance.

They shared one brief look of heated desire, and then, with one singular powerful thrust, he was buried deep inside her quivering wetness. Kate let out a sharp little cry of pleasure, clenching around his intrusion. He groaned at the feel of being surrounded by her tightening muscles, and dropped his forehead against hers. They shared a small moment where they simply basked in their extraordinary connection. It had always felt like they'd been made for one another. And neither one of them would ever get tired of the raw rightness of their joining.

It wasn't long until her hips begin to squirm with need, and soft pleas for him to move tumbled from her quivering lips. Castle nipped at her jaw while her arms snaked around his torso. She let out a soft mewl of disapproval as he pulled almost all the way out. Her breath stained his cheek, and his heart pounded profoundly within his chest.

"Fuck me, Castle," she husked out, voice thick with lust.

"Your wish is my command," he replied with a boyish smirk.

He was ramming home almost immediately, gripping her hips to hold her steady as he pounded into her with great power and force. Kate threw her head back and screamed with pure, unadulterated pleasure as with each stroke he hit her in just the right spot. Her fingernails clawed into his skin as he continued, relentless in his pursuit of pleasing the woman he loved.

Their mouths met in a flurry, hands frantically roaming as neither could get enough of the other. Castle shoved the left side of her negligee down past her shoulder to expose her breast. He palmed the soft fleshy mound, kneading it expertly as he dropped his head to her other side and sucked on the glorious slope of her throat. Kate held onto him like life depended on it, bucking her hips against his in time with each of his thrusts. The loft echoed with the wet slap of their colliding bodies, and the hoarse grunts and groans of their lovemaking. Castle was once again more than happy that they finally had the place to themselves. He could finally fulfill so many sexual fantasies with his receptive and imaginative wife.

Castle slipped a hand underneath the ridden up bottom of the silky negligee, smoothing his palm across the rippling muscles of her flat stomach. Kate combed her fingers through his thick head of hair, encouraging him on, panting his name like a mantra. He dipped his head down to capture her exposed breast in his mouth, sucking hard and teasing her nipple with the wicked flick of his tongue.

"Oh God… Castle… I… love you, so much," she groaned, swaying her body into his as he surged forward. "Oh God, Rick… like that… just like that."

He hummed her name in reverence, slowing his thrusts to drag out their pleasure. She shook her head in disapproval, her beautiful hair bounced magnificently about her face, and a second later she was pulling him back for another kiss, begging him not to slow down. He obliged, thrilling in the little whimpers and cries of delight the slipped from Kate's lips as he picked up the pace, bucking harder into her than he had at the start.

Knowing his wife like he did, Castle could tell she wasn't far from crashing over the threshold. He slipped a hand between them and flicked his thumb over her several times, making sure to press a little harder in between each interval. And that did it. Kate screamed his name as she shattered, her entire body clenching around him as she came undone.

There was nothing more beautiful or right in this world than seeing his wife reach release through his love and ministrations. Beaming with pride, Castle kissed her deeply, muffling her moans as he continued to thrust with purpose, intent on following her soon. Kate grabbed his face and returned his kiss, rolling her hips enticingly to help him along. She murmured delightfully naughty things into his ear, and chanted her love. It wasn't long until Castle's entire body tensed, and he was tumbling over the edge with the love of his life.

Kate let out a long sigh and slumped forward, her blissful numb gaze telling him that she was almost overwhelmed with the sheer force of her orgasm. Castle's knees nearly gave out with when her slick warm body pressed flush to his, but he managed to stay up right, placing a hand on her back to keep her steady as he continued to thrust his hips, hoping to prolong their mutual releases.

However, the shrill ring of Kate's cellphone rudely interrupted their wonderful post-climax moment. She groaned in disappointment, and brushed her mussed hair away from her flushed face as she answered the offending device, her chest still heaving from their third round.

"Beckett," she almost snapped. Her eyes narrowed as she listened and then she nodded. "Okay."

"Who was that?" Castle panted out, nuzzling into her neck and planting soft kisses along her jawline as she hung up and tossed her cellphone back down on the countertop.

"That was dispatch. Ryan and Espo have caught a homicide, wanna join them?" she questioned, raising her eyebrows in curiosity.

"Sure, I guess," he let out a grunt of agreement, shrugging his shoulders and closing his eyes as he buried his nose into his wife's luscious hair, breathing in deeply of the scent of them and sex. "But… um… perhaps we should clean up first."

Kate let out a light laugh and inclined her head. "Yes," she concurred with a happy grin, eyes sparkling with joy. She hummed in thought and her fingers played absently across his heaving chest. "Hmm, and a quickie in the shower for round four before we're forced to rejoin the rest of the world sounds particularly lovely. Don't you agree?"

"Yes," Castle nodded in endorsement. "Yes I do."


End file.
